Flurries
by corpsequeen
Summary: Mitsuki goes looking for her fellow student council member after school. Might make into a one shot collection xx :)


This is a one shot. The ship is Fukuroi/Mitsuki. The characters are a little OOC, sorry! I love this ship, and I just NEEDED TO.

* * *

Mitsuki walked down her hallway, opposite the direction of her other classmates. While they left, excited to go home, she needed to find her fellow student council member, Fukuroi Masato.

The heels of her shoes tapped against the linoleum floor. She poked her head into each classroom, but there was no point. No doubt he was in the student council room. She just wanted to make sure.

Approaching the room, butterflies fluttered violently in her stomach. She didn't know why, but it always happened when she was around the boy. He was cold, and always scowled, but when he did smile, it always made her blush a ridiculous shade of red, much to her dismay.

"Fukuroi?" She called into the room, swinging her head into the doorway. He was hunched over the keyboard, typing away at a furious speed. His brown hair was in his eyes, but it didn't even seem that he noticed.

Hearing Mitsuki's voice, Fukuroi looked up expectantly. "Mitsuki? What can I do for you, I have a bit of work to get done." He said in a quick, even tone. Even though he looked collected, his heart beat at an unnatural speed when he was around her.

Mitsuki tucked a stray piece of hair behind her hair, putting her hands behind her back. "Am I not aloud to check on a friend, without reason?" She asked, tapping her foot with a light shade of red on her cheeks.

Fukuroi turned the chair, standing up from the seat. He approached her, their height difference awkwardly noticeable. "Why were you checking on me, Mitsuki? I never go home after the bell rings. It's simply not part of my routine."

Mitsuki averted her turquoise eyes so that they were looking into his greenish-yellow ones. They were usually stern and hard, but at the moment, he just looked tired. Crossing her arms, she furrowed her brows. "You have a routine? I don't know why I didn't know that."

"I'm not easy to read," Fukuroi replied, breaking their eye contact as he looked back at the computer. "I have some things to do, unless you need-"

He was cut off by an urgent voice, "I-I need to be walked home!"

Fukuroi's expression was confused, not one he wore usually. "Why? Can't you manage yourself?"

Mitsuki searched her mind for some reason. "The kidnappings! I don't want to end up like those girls! I need s-someone to... protect me?"

"I'm sure you can manage-"

"Godammit! Just walk me home Fukuroi!" Mitsuki shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the classroom door.

"I will, if you stop cutting me off mid sentence." Fukuroi squeezed her hand, surprised by his own actions. He wasn't a very affectionate person, and school was pretty much his priority.

Mitsuki blushed, looking up at him. She began swinging their arms, surprised he didn't stop her. They walked in sync, passing by the front door with ease. The silence was comfortable, but she wanted to break the ice. Very badly. "So, what were you doing?"

Fukuroi glanced down at her. "I was sending emails to inform our classmates about the festival on Saturday."

"I'm sure they already know about it. You probably didn't have too." Mitsuki mumbled. It was a cold winter day, with the wind blowing all over the place. She shivered slightly, wrapping her hand tighter around his warm one.

"Are you cold, Mitsuki? You really should bring a jacket to school. But I suppose for now, you can borrow mine." Fukuroi removed his jacket, holding it out for the girl.

Mitsuki greedily yanked the purple school jacket out of her classmate's hands. She wrapped it around her shoulders. It smelt like cologne, a musky smell that Fukuroi always smelt like. "Thanks. Your jacket smells good," She mumbled, her mind absent as she absorbed the warmth.

Fukuroi blushed, giving Mitsuki a small, awkward smile. "Thanks, I suppose." He mumbled back, squeezing her hand again.

"Wait, d-did I just say that?!" Mitsuki asked him, looking up with a bright blush on her cheeks. As she looked up, she noticed his smile. Her blush intensified, wondering why she never observed his face more thoroughly.

"You did, Mitsuki. And now you look a little flustered. Are you still cold?" He asked worriedly, oblivious as could be. His hand left hers, as he cupped her face, to see if she was showing any sign of sickness. It didn't help to say the least.

Mitsuki looked into his eyes, her heart beating fast. She leaned in the slightest, her lips inches from his. "I'm okay," She whispered, not moving even a little from his face. Leaning in even closer, Mitsuki's lips brushed against his. They were soft, and she wanted more.

Fukuroi was surprised by her actions, but didn't stop her. In fact, he leaned in closer, deepening the kiss. His hands moved from her cheeks, to her waist. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Both of their eyes were closed, and absorbed into the kiss.

Suddenly, little flurries of snow fell. They broke the kiss, looking up at the sky. Mitsuki let out a light giggle, pressing her forehead against his. Fukuroi gave her a big smile this time, staring into her turquoise orbs.

"I need to get home." Mitsuki mumbled, her heart fluttering at his smile.

"I need to get back to the school." Fukuroi replied, but showed no sign of moving.

Mitsuki moved her hands to his hair, pushing her hands through it. Something she had wanted to do, for a while. "Soft," She giggled, closing her eyes.

"Cold." Fukuroi mumbled, standing up, and wrapping his arms around himself. Mitsuki stood up with him, removing his arms, and wrapping hers around his chest, and snuggling into him.

"You protected me on my walk home, so I'll keep you warm."

* * *

Should I make this story into just a bunch of fluffy one shots? With multiple pairings?


End file.
